¡¡Que alguien impida esa boda!
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: es una idea que se me ocurrio, ¿que sucederia si el hermano de garu, gura regresara y tratara de quitarle a puca?, ¿que hara garu al respecto? entren y descubranlo ustedes mismos


En la pequeña aldea de sooga toda había paz y tranquilidad, claro a excepción de pucca que seguía como siempre a su amado ninja garu, sin pensar que todo podía cambiar

Garu como siempre escapaba se los besos y abrazos de pucca, y pucca lo seguía por toda sooga para demostrarle su amor a su amado

Llegaron hasta la casa de garu y justo antes de entrar garu choco con algo, o más bien alguien

Pucca llega con garu y garu ve con quien choco y se da cuenta que es gura, es el hermano menor de garu de 11 años

Gura: garu, hermano eres tú, valla por fin te encuentro—si se preguntan gura puede hablar, se parece a garu pero todo lo rojo que tiene garu el lo tiene color azul, y una estrella en el pecho

Garu: (haciendo señas) gura… ¿qué haces aquí?

Gura: vine a visitarte es más que obvio hermano—ve a pucca (pantalla de enamorado) ve feliz contenta y quita a su hermano—hola dulce joven me llamo gura como se llama usted

Pucca: jiji— sonríe alagada— (haciendo señas) me llamo pucca entonces usted es hermano de garu

Gura: ¿Quién es garu?—mirando solo a pucca ignorando a su hermano que había caído en un charco de lodo y

Garu miro enojado a su hermano, por 2 cosas, 1 por haberlo tirado al charco, y 2 por estar coqueteando con pucca, no fuera porque estuviera celoso (si claro¬¬), si no porque que le había visto a ella

Garu se interpuso entre pucca y gura, ya que estaban muy cerca

Garu: que haces en realidad aquí—con señas claro

Gura: estoy en uno de mis viajes, así que decidí pasar a saludar, me iré dentro de unos cuantos horas, pero mientras tanto—quita de nuevo a garu—dígame dulce dama me mostraría un lugar donde pueda comer

Pucca:--mira a gura que le guiña un ojo y ella sonríe sonrojada—claro dulce caballero (obvio esta haciendo señas)

Gura tomo a pucca de la mano, y ella sonrió algo incomoda, y se fueron a comer videos de yayan

Dejando a garu en un charco y mirando sospechoso a su hermano, algo se traiga entre manos e iba a descubrir que era

En el restaurante

Pucca y gura estaban comiendo fideos y las chicas miraban a gura con corazones

Ching:--suspira mirando a gura—cielos están guapo

Ring ring: si pero lo estaría más si su compañera fuera más guapa—mirando feo a pucca

Gura no notaba a las chicas que se morían con estar con él, solo tenía ojos para pucca

Gura: _tal vez ella sea la indicada_—pensó gura mirando a pucca comiendo fideos

Mientras que pucca se quedaba pensando, debía admitir que gura era guapo y todo eso, y era mucho más amable que garu, además se notaba que gura quería algo serio con ella

_Debía darle una oportunidad _ya se canso de tener que esperar a que garu le vaya a corresponder un dia, y frente a ella tenía una oportunidad, pero aun así gura necesitaba ganarse puntos, para que acepte tener una relación con el

Después de haberse comido los fideos

Gura: estuvo delicioso, mi dulce pucca, le molestaría enseñarme este pueblo---un punto para gura le decía cosas dulces, y le hablaba con respeto

Pucca: claro me encantaría—dijo hablando pucca

Todos se quedaron en shock, los tíos de pucca salieron de la cocina y se acercaron aun sorprendidos por ver que pucca hablara quitando a gura

Ho: pucca tu estas hablando pero es imposible, tu prometiste romper tu voto de silencio…

Linguini: cuando dejaras de amar a garu--continuo

Dumpling: es cierto eso pucca—mirando a pucca

Pucca:--baja la cabeza—aun no lo sé tíos, ya me canse de no ser correspondida, es tiempo de seguir adelante

Los tíos aun no muy convencidos respondes

Dumpling: bueno pucca es tu decisión y nosotros la respetaremos

Pucca: gracias y ahora si me disculpan—dijo caminando haci gura que lo esperaba en la puerta

Ho: creen que pucca esté tomando la decisión correcta—pregunto una vez pucca y gura se hubieran ido

Linguini: esperemos que si, y que logre seguir adelante

Dumpling: me pregunto cómo tomara esto garu—pregunto haciendo que también todos se preguntaran lo mismo

Pucca y gura estaban caminando, en eso pasa una carreta de flores, gura compra un ramo y se lo da a pucca

Pucca: otro punto para la lista—pensó pucca

En eso llegaron las fans de gura que empujan a pucca y rodean a gura, pucca se levanta enojada y se va caminando

Gura: PUCCA ESPERA—pero pucca ya había desaparecido en la esquina—ALEJENSE NO ME INTERESAN—las hace a un lado y corre por donde se fue pucca

Pucca caminaba algo enojada cuando cocho con alguien, al levantar la mirada ve que es garu, se quedan mirando hasta que pucca rompe el silencio

Pucca: lo siento no te vi, estaba distraída

Garu "tiene una hermosa voz" pensó garu y no dejaba de mirarla, pero no su cara, si no sus labios, que seguían hablando pidiendo disculpas

Pucca: así que lo siento mucho y espero…--pero fue callada por los labios de garu

Garu no sabía porque lo había hecho, solo quería hacerlo, y noto que los labios de pucca sabían a fideos

Pucca seguía en shock, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, le dio una abofeteada a garu

Pucca: no vuelvas hacer eso, tu…ya no me gustas—a pucca le dolía decir eso pero en una parte tenía razón, solo una parte la demás lo seguía amando

Garu sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, ahora entendí al dicho "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

En eso llega gura que lo había visto todo y se acerco a ellos molesto y coloca un brazo en la cintura de pucca acercándolo a el

Gura: ¿sucede algo mi cielo?—miro a su hermano enojado y este le devolvió la mirada

Pucca: no nada…vámonos

Gura: te veo en el parque, primero quiero hablar con mi hermano—le dio un beso en los labios a pucca

Haciendo que garu hirviera de la rabia como se atrevía a besar a SU chica, pucca se fue sin siquiera notar el beso dejando a los hermanos

Gura: estoy molesto hermano, molesto, quien te da el derecho de besar a las chicas de los demás

Garu no lo pudo soportar y le importa una mie…29834 lo del voto

Garu: y quien dice que pucca es TU chica, ella es MI novia

Gura: eso no es cierto hermano ella esta libre y tengo el derecho para intentar conquistarla

Garu: pues nunca lo lograras

Gura: claro que si, como ella ya te dijo, YA NO TE AMA, a ti no te importaba ella, así que aléjate de ella

Garu: tú no eres nadie para mandarme

Gura: creo que soy su novio, o como ahora su prometido

Garu: su… ¿prometido?

Gura saca un anillo y se lo muestro

Gura: le diré a pucca que se case conmigo, y la llevare conmigo a conocer el mundo, ni tu ni nadie evitara que cumpla mi cometido—agarra un palo y golpea a Garu dejándolo inconsciente

Gura deja a garu inconsciente y se va al parque a buscar a pucca, y la ve sentada, y por suerte hay mucha gente

Gura:--acercándose a pucca—pucca mi amor quiero decirte frente a ti y frente a todos algo muy importante

Todos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miran la escena

Gura: pucca quiero que hoy frente a ti y a todos proponerte algo… ¿te casarías conmigo?—sacando la caja y arrodillándose frente a pucca

Pucca se quedaba pensando "debo aceptar", "claro que si esta es una oportunidad que no debes desperdiciar", tenía razón además no veo cual sea problema él se sacaba un 10, "vamos di que si" suspiro y derramo una lagrima antes de contestar

Pucca: si acepto

Gura poniéndole el anillo a pucca y besándola apasionadamente mientras los demás sonreían contentos, y las fans de gura lloraban porque habían perdido a su amado

Gura: nos casaremos antes de atardecer

Pucca: no es muy pronto

Gura: para el amor no hay tiempo, además mientras antes mejor, preparen todo

Todos se apresuraron y empezaron a preparar todo, el pastel y la ceremonia, antes de que cante el gallo todo estaba listo, la ceremonia el pastel y todos estaban listos para iniciar la ceremonia fue en el parque

El tío Ho fue quien fue a dejar a pucca ya que Dumpling y Linguini lloraban en las bodas, y más si era de su sobrina

Ho dejándola en el altar la abrazo y le susurro algo antes de dejarla al novio

Ho: queremos que seas feliz pucca, si esto es lo que dicta tu corazón, nosotros te apoyaremos—dicho esto se fue a sentar con sus hermanos

Pucca se quedo pensando esto era lo que le decía su cabeza, no su corazón, su corazón le decía que huyera y buscara a su verdadero amor, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse ¿Quién será capaz de detener esta boda?

Con garu

Garu aun seguía inconsciente, santa que iba pasando por ahí, decidió echarle agua para ver si seguía vivo, cuando hecho el agua garu despertó tosiendo y casi ahogándose

Santa: garu ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿porque no estas en la boda de pucca?

Garu se quedo con los ojos abiertos, pucca se iba a casar, bajo la mirada y se quedo sentado mirando el suelo, santa lo miro extrañado

Santa: ¿qué sucede garu?, ¿Qué tienes?—garu miro a santa tal vez sería bueno decirle

Después de haberlo contado todo, que garu se había dado cuenta que amaba a pucca, pero muy tarde lo descubrió¬¬, y que su hermano se va a otro lugar y se llevara a pucca lejos

Garu: y ahora que hago

Santa: bueno si realmente la amas deberías ir y detener esa boda

Garu: no alcanzare la boda ya dio inicio no llegare a tiempo—dijo triste

Santa: el gran garu diciendo que no puede, no te rindas garu si de verdad amas a pucca, no te quedes con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que el amor de tu vida se valla de tus manos, VE HE IMPIDE ESA BODA

Garu: si no permitiré que me quiten a pucca—dijo parándose

Santa: bien ahora quien va a salvar a pucca

Garu: yo—dijo inflando el pecho

Santa: quien, dime quien que no escuche

Garu: YO—grito empezando a correr al parque

En le ceremonia

La boda estaba a punto de acabar

Maestro soo: nos encontramos reunimos para juntar a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, si alguien conoce alguna razón para que estos jóvenes no puedan casarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Nadie hablo

Maestro: bien continuamos…

Garu: YO ME OPONGO—grito garu

Sorprendiendo a todos por 2 razones, 1 por que hablo, 2 interrumpe la boda de pucca

Pucca: GARU—dijo pucca feliz y al mismo tiempo confundida

Garu se acerca a gura y a pucca

Garu: pucca no puedes casarte con gura, porque…PORQUE TE AMO PUCCA—todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y algunos se desmallaron (después de que la autora se halla despertado de su desmallo continuamos)

Pucca se sentía feliz garu por fin la amaba pero era cierto o mentía

Pucca: garu como puedo creerte

Garu: pucca lo siento, creo que nunca me di cuenta de que te amaba, porque nunca tenía competencia, supongo que estaba tan confiado en que me amarías siempre, que no note que mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaran

Pucca: oh garu—todo lo que le estaba diciendo garu la estaba conmoviendo

Garu: por favor pucca, no te cases, yo te amo—tomo a pucca entre sus brazo y la beso apasionadamente

Pucca sintiendo que lo que decía garu era verdad se dejo llevar por el beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire

Garu: pucca, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?—pucca abrió la boca para contentar pero en eso momento gura interrumpió

Gura: NO!!!—se pone en medio de los 2—pucca se va a casar conmigo, ella es mía—tomo a pucca del brazo lastimándola

Garu: NO LA TOQUES—se lanzo encima de gura y comenzaron a pelear

Y pucca solo observaba asustada de que su amado garu saliera lastimado, hasta que santa llego y decidió interferir

Santa: ALTO—los dejaron de pelear—solo hay una forma de solucionar esto, LUCHARAN

Santa: tenemos un dia soleado, y tenemos a 2 ninjas que pelean por el amor de pucca, de nuestro lado derecho tenemos a gura, que se quiere casar con pucca, pero nuestro contrincante no se la dejara fácil, a nuestro izquierda tenemos a garu, que no permitirá que alejen a su pucca, y quiere a serla su novia

Maestro soo: bien están son las reglas, quien gane tendrá el corazón de pucca, y quien pierda será expulsado de la aldea sooga, este es un combate a quien gane, no es permitido matar al contrincante ahora luchen

Pucca estaba en una gran silla junto a sus tíos, y miraban asustados la pelea, ya que pucca no quería que su amado garu perdiera

Garu:" pucca no perderé, juro que no lo hare"—pensó garu mirando a pucca sonriendo

Gura: "no permitiré que me la quites hermano, te arrepentirás de haberme retado"—atacando cuerpo a cuerpo a garu

Gura no dejaba que garu descansara un momento, seguía atacando y no se cansaba, pero garu no corría esa suerte se estaba empezando agotar, y los golpes de gura cada vez eran más fuertes

Pucca por más que quisiera ayudarlo no podía, si lo ayudaba garu quedaría descalificado inmediatamente

Finalmente un golpe muy fuerte de gura dejo a garu en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse del golpe

Gura: olvídalo garu—sacando su espada y poniéndola frente la cara de garu—porque no te rindes ahora y tendré piedad de ti

Garu: antes preferiría morir

Gura: muy bien tú lo escogiste

Garu cerró los ojos esperando y luego recordó unas palabras

"_el gran garu diciendo que no puede, no te rindas garu si de verdad amas a pucca, no te quedes con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que el amor de tu vida se valla de tus manos, NO TE RINDAS"_

Abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano a punto de atacar, y vio pasar un avión, saco su espada y la lanzo, quedando enganchada en la ropa de gura, haciendo que también saliera volando y quedara pegado al avión sin posibilidad de escapar

Gura: NOOO, NO TE HAS DESECHO DE MI GARU, REGRESARE, ME VENGARE, PUEDES ASEGURARLO—el avión desapareció

Santa: parece que nuestro ganador es GARU—todos aplauden

Pero garu no presta atención a nada mas, ya que corre hacia pucca abrazándola y besándola muy apasionadamente

Todos: awwww

Garu:--después de que les faltara aire—te amo pucca perdón por no haberme dado cuenta

Pucca: yo también te amor

Garu: pucca… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Pucca lo besa en señal de afirmación

Pucca: eso responde a tu pregunta

Garu: hace más que eso—volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella

**FIN**

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, esta es una gran lección para garu, y también para ustedes, así que así fue como alguien que tenía tanta confianza en que no le quitarían al amor de su vida, aprende la lección

Y esto fue "_alguien impide esa boda"_

Y que les pareció es mi primer fic de pucca, luego volveré para decirles, mas tengo como 4 y 2 son de episodios que se me ocurrieron, esperen a saber de mi, espero les haya gustado, bueno es todo me voy bye


End file.
